A Wish, A Chance, A New Life Book 1: Wishful Key
by pikachulover66
Summary: Ok so I read this pokemon magna on the competer and I thought I should used this and wirte a story base on it just with Mia and Markus in it so Mia gets to the pokemon world and meets people like red and every one else it is the same idea but with more romance and action like for one Mia was power over the shadows and has a fate of using it to save the world a lot.
1. Prolog

Pikachulover66 here so here is my new story A Wish, A Chance, A New Life this is Book:1 The Wishful Key it is some what dark so ya… I have read some pokemon manga it is called special adventures or something so if you know that's great if not then… good luck so this story is going to follow that story line but Mia Black and Markus Skywater is in this so ya this is the first chappy so this is kinda how Mia gets to the pokemon world and she meet red, blue, green, yellow, gold, silver, crystal, and more you might know of Mia and Markus will change events so it will not be exactly the same… but there will be a lot of shipping now that I'm done going on and on here is the story. Ps. Other stories of mine are no hold so sorry hehe. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Have you ever lost every thing?

Well I have.

I started a new life now I'm fighting for people so they don't lose everything.

My name is Mia Black the one of 2 people to get to the pokemon world.

Here is my story it all started when…

I turned 10, that year was my worst my already sick mother was abusing pills, pain pills, my father died and the rest of my family well I never knew them. I'm going to be 12 tomorrow but my mom she is dieing tonight, she has over dosed there is nothing I can do, I got nothing, nothing but a key and a dark broken heart full of pain and betrayal something no almost 12 year old should hold. She is taking in her last breaths she is staring at me with big empty eyes for she has already die all she is, is a shell of a person her soul gone, just a shell breathing in and out, and hurting me with every pill she has ever taken. The shell of my mothers speaks I'm sorry it said but I know it is a lie for if she was then she would be here with me. She takes in her last breath BEEEEEEEEEP the shell is dead. I leave for home when I get there I take my key and leave.

I wished she didn't do this but at last she did she betrayed me and hurt me she has left me to die and rot. I look at my golden key it's warmth filling me up there is a spell on this key only a holder of shadows can weld it and I'm that holder I can weld but only when I lost every thing which I have, 3 wishes is all I have but I want to save 2 for when I need it all I need right now is to start a new life.

"I wish", I started thinking of a manga I read before the shell died Pokemon was what it was called I want to be there I want to start new there I know my wish, "I wish I could start a new life in the pokemon world!"

Shadows surrounded me then I was in a bush where was I? The pokemon world was where I was… time to start new.

Pikachulover66 again that was the prolog so the reason I did not go any father is because Red shows up in the next chapter anyway review and I know is was short but I'm going to update again today or tomorrow so ya… REVIEW!


	2. The begining

Pikachulover66 here with chapter 2 thanks for the one reviewer I got I can't believe I got one so fast anyways here is the story and I do not own Pokemon or most of the plot I'm just adding myself in kind of um well it will change a little ugh I'm saying too much again sorry peps um here is the story. In based off of the manga pokemon Adventures. I do not own that as well. And I'm really sorry for being late so one update per week at the most.

In a peaceful town called Pallet a group of kids were trying to catch a Nidorino.

"Dang it bounced off again!" one kid said.

"My turn next!" a little girl yelled clearly excited about catching the pokemon.

"Think you can do it?" one boy asked.

"Be quite", the little girl said shushing him.

"I'm going to catch this pokemon and make it my pet!" she said, "Here it goes!"

She threw the pokeball only to see bounce off the pokemon.

"Wh", she said looking completely defeated, "It bounced off again"

"Ha Ha Ha", Said a boy wearing a red cap back wards on his spiky black hair, he had on a black shirt with a red vest over it and blue jeans for the bottoms, "That's not how you catch a pokemon"

"If you wanna catch a pokemon..." he continued, "You gotta weaken it first, then throw the pokeball."

"Watch carefully", he started, "Poiwhirl, Water Gun!"

The Nidorino look really dizzy and was in a daze.

"WOW!" A boy said, "It looks dizzy"

"Yup!" The boy with the back wards hat said, "And now that it's weak, I throw the pokeball"

The pokeball wiggled around until a click sound came from the pokeball.

"Ha Ha Ha!" the boy with the back wards hat said winking, "I caught Nidorino!"

"Awsome!"

"That was cool Red"

Every one started walking away from where Red caught the pokemon.

'Every one in Pallet Town knows me and if they don't they should'

'After all I'm the best pokemon trainer in these parts!'

'So exactly are pokemon you ask?'

'They are strange creatures that live in forests and lakes'

'I still don't know how many pokemon inhabit this world…'

'But I do know that I'm gonna catch them all!' Red thought to him self.

"Hey, Red! Do you know Professor Oak?" One of the boys asked.

"The old man at the town's edge?" Red said not looking to happy, "What about him?"

"Well", one of the boys started, "People say that he's an expert on pokemon."

"Maybe he'll teach us how to catch some…" another boy said.

"You don't need that old nut!" Red said looking very proud of himself, "I'll teach you every thing you wanna know!"

"Maybe… But they say he taught his grandson to be one of the greatest trainers ever…" one the kids said.

"Grandson?" asked Red.

"Yeah! Just got back from his trip overseas, where he was studying pokemon", said the little boy.

"Pfft…", Red said looking a little displeased, "I don't care who he is! He wouldn't stand a chance against me! Yeah!"

"See you tomorrow!" All of the kids exclaimed before going there own way to get home.

"Bye!" Red yelled back.

"Hmph!" Red said crossing his arms, "Old Professor Oak, eh?"

"WUP!" Red yelled when he ran into a man dressed in all black with a red R in the middle of his shirt.

"Hey!" the man yelled, "Watch it maggot!"

"Yikes! Where'd they come from?" Red asked himself as he looked at the group of men in the same black outfits as the one he bumped into.

"Hey! Those are pokeballs! They must be pokemon trainers." Red concluded after he noticed the pokeballs on their belts.

"It's hiding in this grass somewhere!" One of the men shouted, "Don't rest until it's found! The phantom pokemon!"

'Phantom pokemon? Never heard of it!' Thought Red.

"TO THE WESTERN FOREST! Cut every thing down!" The same man in black yelled.

"… Thanks for telling me about it! The phantom pokemon will be-", Red started to say before he tripped on something.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" A girl with a black baseball cap with red eyes on it her brown hair that turned into dark red hair on the bottom was in a pony tail with 2 strands of hair that were dark red on each side of her face framing it, she was wearing a white shirt with black and gray splotches on it and jean shorts that folded once that was fraying said.

"Oh sorry I'm in a bit of a rush so… BYE!" Red said trying to leave.

"Oh no you don't", The girl said grabbing the back of his vest.

"Let go I don't have time for this!" Red said still trying to get away.

"You know you could be nicer considering that you just trampled me", the girl said looking angry.

"Ok I guess you're right, I'm Red, and who are you I have not seen you before", Red said looking at girl the strange girl in front of him.

"I'm Mia Black, so what is this about a phantom pokemon?" She asked with a smirk on her face telling Red that he would have to tell her.

"Well I heard from these guys I was spying on that there was a pokemon and I figured since they wanted it so bad that it must be really strong and cool", Red said.

"I want to go with you then", Mia said the smirk still on her face with her hat covering her eyes so the color was unknown as Red's light brown eyes tried to figure her out.

"No way, how do I know that you won't try to catch it your self?" Red accused Mia.

"Because, I have 0 pokemon", Mia said lifting up her head finally letting her hazel eyes show and all Red could see was truth.

"Ok fine you can come but keep up", Red said giving in.

Soon after that Red and Mia went to the western forest with two big piles of pokeballs.

"Good those men aren't here yet!" Red stated, "I'll get the first shot against the phantom pokemon!"

"You know if you keep talking you will scare it away with that loud voice of yours", Mia said with yet another smirk.

"Its not as lou-", Red started, "What is … that?"

"Well that is a M-", Mia started to say before Red ran over to the bushes only to see a boy there.

"Go! Charmander!" The boy said as he threw out a pokeball.

'A pokemon? He must be a trainer too!' Red thought.

When Mia caught up to Red, she watched as the Charmander used ember attack. Quickly the unknown pokemon dodged.

'Wow! What a battle! … His pokemon … it's a Charmander! But that glowing pokemon … is unlike anything I've ever seen before. Yahoo! Go Charmander! Knock it's block off!' Red thought as he watched the battle.

'Mew … so you are as strong as they say … one day I'll catch you', Mia thought as she too watched the battle.

"… That's Enough!" The boy said, "Return Charmander!"

"What the?" Red said looking really surprised.

"Red, shush before he hears you", Mia said in a low voice.

"No way am I going to tell him off for that", Red said looking a little mad.

The boy threw pokeball to return his pokemon and just has he caught the pokeball Red stormed out with Mia trying to restrain him. Red quickly shook her off and yelled a the boy, "You almost had that thing! What do you think you're doing?"

No words came from the boy as Mia stood next to him waiting for Red to try to charge at him but instead a Tch sound came from him and he said, "Fine then! My turn! Go Poliwhirl! Watergun!"

Poliwhirl blasted water at the alert Mew who turned the attack back on Poliwhirl and Red. Mia quickly jumped out of the way while Red stayed where he was. "YAAAAAH! EE!" He yelped, "Poliwhirl?"

Poliwhirl was unable to battle Red lost. "Red…" Mia started to say before the Red finally spoke full of denial.

"Hey Poliwhirl! You're okay! Get up!"

"Red, he's not getting up, you lost…", Mia said looking at Red's confused face.

"Didn't you see it? … When I was battling it? Your friend over here saw it was too strong, superior to me by a lot", the unknown boy said, "Always know your limitations. If you don't, then you're only beating on your self."

"Don't either of you forget that", He said in a rude voice with a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off!" Mia yelled at the boy as he walked away with the smirk still there.

"I… really … lost …", Red said his voice barley there and full of hurt.

"Red… lets go stop crying over one lost its not the end of the world", Mia said with no sympathy.

Yet Red stayed and didn't move so Mia went over and tried to get him up but Red just sat there and didn't move. Mean while with the R lettered people.

"The field!" one said.

"Looks as if there was a fire here not too long ago", another said.

Soon one of the R lettered men spotted Red and it was the same one he ran into.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE MAGGOT FROM EARLIER! WHAT DID YOU DO HERE?" The man yelled at Red completely pretending that Mia was not there.

"Forget them! The only thing important here is Mew! It could still be near by!" Another Man shouted at the one yelling at Red.

"Mew… WHAT YOU WANT WITH MEW!" Mia yelled clearly mad about them hunting it down.

"None of your business, pest! Let's go, Men!" The same man you was shouting at the guy who was yelling at Red said.

Mia quickly grabbed Red's arm and dragged him away.

'I'll find out what they want for Mew later, for now I have to get Red away from here before he has a panic attack from losing, who knew that he is such a wimp.', Mia thought as she was walking.

"So this is the Professor's place…" Red mumbled looking at the lab.

"Why would you care?" Mia asked clearly lost about his first words since his defeat.

"Everybody's told me that he's just some mean old nut … so I tended to stay away from here", Red stated, "But if I ever want to be a great Pokemon trainer… the only place to get good advice is here…"

"I guess it could be but still he could be a mean old nut… but I need to go there to see if I can get my first pokemon from him…" Mia said with no feeling at all.

Red's finger slowly going up to the door bell his hand shaky.

"Ugh it's going to be an hour before you ring the dumb door bell", Mia said pushing his hand away with Red glaring at her, "Let me do it"

Mia quickly pushed the door bell DDDDIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG ran though the house.

Chapter 2 done! I went with the story line and it will be along the lines of it with twists here and there like this one so I hoped you liked it. Review!


	3. Oak

Pikachulover66 here finally, with a new chapter! Here it is (I don't own pokemon)

*Line Break*

Mia rang the doorbell but on one answered it. Mia rang it 10 more times but still no answer.

"Hello is any one here I rang the doorbell 10 times now", Mia said quite rudely.

Red pushed Mia out of the way and tried to open the door.

"Huh? The door's open?!" Red said looking surprised.

"Well then what are we waiting for come on", Mia said pushing him into the lab.

The lab was a little dusty and full of paper, books, and pokeballs.

"Oh, wow! I never knew there were so many pokemon…" Red said looking around, "What's this one?"

Mia looked at it before saying, "That's a Bulbasaur, gez Red for a pokemon trainer you should really know your pokemon it is one of the starters"

"Cool it has a bulb on its back, look Poliwhirl isn't it cool?" Red said taking out his pokeball and showing it to the other pokemon. Bulbasaur looked intimidated by Poliwhirl.

"Red, stop scaring it and put it down some one might think we are trying to steal it", Mia said harshly.

"I wa-", Red started before an old man came in.

"You two! You're poke-thiefs!" The old man yelled.

"Wait, Wait! I-I-", Red tried to say.

"Red shut it your stuttering is not helping, I'm very sorry bu-", Mia tried to say as well until the old man tried to get Red and he backed up into the pokeballs. Then all of the pokeballs open letting the pokemon lose.

"IDIOTS", the old man screamed, "Look at what you've done!"

"But I d-didn't mean to…" Red said.

"Red you idiot, now he's mad and he's not going to listen the best thing we can do it fix it, ok old man what do you need us to do to fix this?" Mia said rudely to Red.

Just when Mia finished talking a flying pokemon 'went' right on the old man's face, causing Mia to snicker at him.

"GET THE POKEMON BACK NOW AND LAUGH AT ME AGAIN AND I'M CALLING THE POLICE RIGHT NOW", He yelled making every one finch.

A few hours later…

"How many more do we need to catch?" Red asked.

"More", Mia said with an annoyed look on her face.

After a bit of panting from the group the old man said still out of breath, "Please… don't tell me… huff… that some escaped…"

"We'll go get them back for you!" Red yelled trying to get to the pokemon while dragging a pissed off Mia with him.

"Oh, no you don't you thief!" The old man said holding Red back who finally let go of a very angry red Mia.

"Were not thieves, I'm sorry I bust through your lab like that but it is not my fault that you left your door open", Mia started.

"And I'm sorry I set your pokemon loose!" Red stated, "But, we gotta get those pokemon back or…"

"It's too late now…" The old man said, "It'll be dark before we can catch them all."

"Well I'm not giving up!" Red yelled while he was running full of determination, "I'm going after them!"

"Red wait the old man is right", Mia yelled running to him trying to catch up, "Being out this late is a bad idea!"

Just as Mia said that the old man biked up to Red who stop to wait for him to catch up only to have Mia run into him anger sparked in her eyes.

"First, I'm not an old man as you put it I'm Professor Oak second, you two can't do it yourselves, and you don't know what to look for!" The Prof. yelled.

Red smiled, Mia glared at Red, and Oak biked. They were all on there way to catch the missing pokemon.

"After we get them all back, just remember… I'm turning you two in!" The Professor said.

"Ok", Red replied.

"If you must, but the door was unlock as I have said many time before, and we were not going to steal any thing", Mia said still trying to get out of trouble.

CITY VIRIDIAN

"Here, kitty, kitty!" Red yelled as he spotted a Meowth.

"Now!" Red yelled has he launched the pokeball at it.

"Got it! Only one left to go", he said with the Meowth in the pokeball.

"Hf… I would've said I was too old for this, if I had known we'd be chasing pokemon all the way to Viridian city", The Professor said huffing and wheezing.

"You didn't have to come old man if you thought your too old, I mean us young peps could have done it with out you", Mia said with no respect at all in her voice as a vine popped out on the Professor's head.

"I can manage and I'm PROFESSOR OAK!" He said shouting the last part.

"So… the last pokemon's a Bulbasaur…" Red said trying to change the subject.

"Yes… that's the one… but…" The Professor said trailing off.

"Lookey! There it is!" Red yelled pointing to the now frightened pokemon.

"Huh!?" Red said loudly as he watched it run away.

"Idiot, you scared it away with your loud voice!" Mia yelled at Red.

Red ignored the comment and said, "It's heading to the gym!"

The trio quickly ran to the gym. "Let's go!" Red yelled as he was running.

The three walked into the gym where red said, "oof…", and was looking at a statue of what must have been the gym leader.

"Where could it have gone…?" The professor said out loud trying to locate it.

"Where did what go?" Asked a not so friendly voice.

Mia turned around to come face to face with a boy, he had brown hair with black and blond streaks in it, his eyes were right sky blue left sea blue, and he was wearing a sea blue shirt with yellow lighting on it and his jean were plain old blue jeans.

"I find that there is no reason to tell you because I deducted that the statue is what the gym leader looks like", Mia said with an 'I have a good point' smirk on here face.

"Fine, you have a point but I still want to know", the boy said.

"Ha ha! There you are!" The Professor said finding the little pokemon.

He quickly walked over there with Red while Mia was arguing with the boy.

"Come here, little Bulbasaur…" Professor Oak said before for it was hit with the little pokemon's tackle.

"Oomf! Now really! I'm your owner!" He said holding where he got hit.

Red looked at the pokemon with kind his kind light brown eyes and said, "Don't be scared Bulbasaur. Your nervous… and you should be… after all, it's your first time in the outside world"

Prof. Oak stood there, dumbfounded at what Red was getting at. Mia slowly walked over with that boy trailing behind her. Her eyes now held something when she looked at the pokemon in front of her. It was, compassion, for the first time here she looked like she cared for something, it was like she had been trapped too… The boy stood there and waited looking a little bored with it all.

"You've never even seen anything other than the Professor, have you?" Red continued, "And you were also separated from the other pokemon in the lad, isn't that right?"

The Bulbasaur gave him a small smile and let Red touch him, all of the anger the little pokemon had was gone. Mia smiled at this and decided she should catch up with them out side, but first she shoved that boy out, before she slowly started to make her way out until…

A/N: I soooo want to end to but I mush keep going I have left you all at a cliff hanger on the last one and it has been who knows how long since an update so I WILL finish this today)

A loud stomping sound came up behind the trio. They slowly turned around only to see a Machoke behind them. An angry gleam in its eye gave them little hope of it being friendly.

"It's…" Red started.

"A wild Machoke!" Prof. Oak said, finishing Red's sentence.

The Machoke launched it's self at Red causing him to let out a YAAH while just barely avoiding it. Meanwhile Oak gets slammed into a wall, and Mia is thrown at Bulbasaur. Red is on the floor backing away from the quickly advancing Machoke. It quickly throws its fist out to meet with Red's face… Mia starts glowing, a black mist surrounds her and the Machoke its fist get pulled back and Mia is giving her all to keep it that way. 'Note to self practice with powers more', Mia thought to her self as Red sits there staring that the pokemon that is trying to kill him.

"What can I do…?" Red thought out loud until he sees Bulbasaur, "Hey, Professor what's Bulbasaur's best attack?"

Red looked at Oak only to see him knocked out.

"Jeez… To sleep at a time like this…" Red said face palming, "Wait a minute… it's got a bulb…"

"Hence the name _Bulb_asaur", Mia said just barely holding the Machoke down long of enough for Red to get to a wall.

Red saw a light that was barely seen through the closed window.

"Red…" Mia said weakly, "The window…"

The shadows around her and the Machoke stopped as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"The window… what if… I've gotta…" Red said as he opened the window with as much force a possible, "TRY!"

As Red soon as Red yelled try the window opened letting in light, then a beam of sun colored light blew straight into the Machoke. It roared a fearsome cry before falling over defeated.

Oak sat up looking around before seeing Red and the Machoke. Mia weakly sat up, then the door slammed open reveling that boy. He ran to Mia looking her over before sneering at how weak she was which got him into a strange ball that was black but a see-through black. Mia smirked at him before letting it pop dropping him on his face. The boy just walked up to Red and Oak with Mia.

"You knew…" Oak finally said after the strange random thing that happened between Mia and that boy, "About Bulbasaur's solar beam attack?"

"Nope", Red admitted, "But, I figured that if sunlight is transferred into energy by plants… and after all, it has a bulb on its back."

"Red it is called _Bulb_asaur for a reason", Mia said quite annoyed that Red was being this dense about the bulb.

"… So you just assumed it…." Oak started then he busted out laughing, "Bulbasaur is yours to keep. It seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Really? He's Mine? COOL!" Red said doing a happy dance but he stopped, "But before I do anything I'm going to clear Mia and myself. We didn't break into your lab (Mia: Like I kept saying it was UNLOCKED!) this morning. I came so you could teach me to be a better pokemon trainer. You see yesterday…"

Red quickly went through the story and when he was done Mia stepped up to Oak.

"And I came", Mia said making Oak look at her he noticed that her eyes were softer, but not by much only a tiny bit. It was still something though, "So I could become a pokemon trainer"

"… I see …" Oak said looking away from Mia and Red with a thoughtful look on his face, "Mia. Red. DO you know what it takes to be a great pokemon trainer in the first place?"

Mia and Red both looked at him puzzled before he went on, "Do you need a bunch of good tricks? Or a team of powerful pokemon? Is that what you think makes a great trainer?"

Red was thinking it over while Mia did the unexpected and shook her head no.

"Red, if that's what you think, you're sadly mistaken. All you need is what's in your heart. The connection you had with Bulbasaur during that battle… That feeling, from deep within, is the key to becoming a great pokemon trainer. What are your names", Oak asked pulling something from is pocket.

"Red"

"Mia"

"Here, Red, Mia", He said giving them a red thing, "Take this Pokedex. It's an encyclopedia of pokemon. Whenever you see a Pokemon, It's data is recorded in here. By the time you two have completed this Pokedex… you might already be two of the greatest trainers ever."

'Me… one of the greatest trainers ever…' Red thought over and over with a smile mean while.

"Mia", Oak said.

Mia walked over to see a pokeball pulled out of his pocket, "Cyndaquil, a Johto starter, it is a fire type. I want you to have it this will be your first pokemon, take care of it"

"Thank you Professor Oak", Mia said with a very small smile on her lips, and her hazel eyes sparkling.

*Line Break*

And done, after so long it is done I might update in the next month but really I don't know I hoped you liked it and if you review I update faster. This was 5 pages I can die happy.


End file.
